


Happy Birthday

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod plans a special night for his girlfriend's birthday. One Shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A big happy birthday to my fanfic pal RobotKitty5848 ^^

You wanted a Rod/Rio fic so I hope you enjoy this!

My boyfriend took the liberty of getting a pinata for the party. He hung it up and the children lined up, eager for a chance to have at it. Hina, Toni and Niko looked up at the bright, colorful pinata, fidgeting in excitement. After climbing down from a step stool he used to put up the pinata, Rod picked it up carried it away, coming back with a broom stick.

It was amusing to watch the children laughing and taking turns blindly swinging at it with the broom like a bat. Hina was so little the broom outsized her and she pouted when she didn't land the hit. Toni was far too energetic and moved spastically, much to the amusement of his mother. And Niko's father egged him on, encouraging the shy portly boy to try again.

They each took a few turns before some of the adults tried.

Charles led his blindfolded wife up to the pinata and she giggled modestly, swinging the handle end of the broom weakly. She lifted the blindfold to see if she'd been anywhere close, which she wasn't. Dunhill had helped himself to one to many drinks and made himself dizzy, the old man stumbling and swinging until Niko's father escorted him away humorously.

Tina was extremely excited to try, Iroha not as much but stepped up anyways. Allen politely declined a try, much to his best friend's amusement. Rod prodded him and with a sigh Allen took off his glasses, handing them to Rod as he bent his tall body to let me tie the blindfold on him. He swung, actually almost hitting the pinata, but missed.

"Birthday Girl's turn" Rod chimed to me, handing Allen back his glasses.

I didn't want to go up and as much as Rod tried coaxing me in to it, I wouldn't take my turn. He tried pushing me towards the pinata but I resisted, digging my party shoes in to the floor. The heel buckled from under me and Rod caught me, laughing as he looked for another volunteer. Noone else wanted to go up so he turned his eyes to his friend Neil.

Neil flat out refused

"Come on, Man" Rod encouraged, " It's Rio's birthday."

Neil looked extremely silly with a blindfold on, his passive scowl not complementary to the bright colorful donkey hanging near him. He swung once, the broom bumping the pinata's feet making it swing. A few people gasped as he reared his arm back and swung again, landing the hit. He pulled off the blindfold stepped aside to let the kids have at the candy.

"Dude!" Rod exclaimed, holding his hand out for a fist bump. " You did it!"

"Yup.." Neil responded, rolling his eyes. They softened as he glanced at me. "Happy Birthday, Rio."

Everyone mingled, enjoying the snacks set out. The kids were playing pin the tail on the donkey under the supervision of Neil who comically lifted his leg away as Hina almost poked him with the pin. He didn't volunteer for the task of game supervisor but somehow ended up doing it. He turned Hina back in the right direction, scowling, but encouraged her to try again.

I smiled as Hina teetered forward blindfolded, debating where to put the tail. Neil shook his head as she ended up pinning it the farthest place away from the designated target. I continued watching off to the side of the Inn lobby, sipping from a cup of fruit punch. A body sidled up to me then.

" Hey there" Rod greeted me, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course" I assured him, holding the rim of my glass with my fingertips. "You didn't need to throw me this party though... it's just my birthday."

He kissed the top of my head and I shyed away as some people saw the public display of affection. Rod chuckled at me, waving at Tina who deliberately made a faux scandalous expression. She stuck her tongue out at me looked back to Rod, pointing at her wrist where a watch would be if she wore one. Rod nodded in response to the gesture and she scampered off.

"What was that about?"

"She's going to the kitchen to get the cupcakes" he explained, giving me a sympathetic look. " I know you don't want to be sung to by everyone here so she's just going to set them out, okay?"

"Okay...thank you." I thanked him, grateful. " I know it's tradition to be sung to but I don't think I could handle being sung to by everyone here..."

Rod kissed my head again.

" We'll break tradition this time"

When Tina carried out the cupcakes, everyone began gathering with the intent of singing. A few tried waving me over and she explained that they weren't going to be singing upon request of me. Rod took amusement in my shy nature as I waved meekly in apology to the guests.

The front door to the Inn was open, the evening breeze blowing in as he held it open and bid the party guests goodbye. I was sweeping confetti from the pinata in to a small pile, laughing to myself at the memory of Hina, Toni Niko and the adults taking turns trying to break it.

"Rio, don't bother with that. I'll do it!"

Niko's father walked up to me, taking the broom. I tried taking It back from him but he shooed me away, taking over where I left off. He swept up and tried cleaning up one of the fold up tables but was scolded again.

"I can't leave this mess here for you." I explained, gathering empty bowls that once had snacks and treats in them. "Someone has to help you clean up"

"It's your birthday, go and get out of here." He insisted, looking over to his son Nikko who was eating a leftover cupcake. " We've got this, don't we Son?"

"Mmhm!" Nikko nodded cutely, frosting on his mouth.

"No go on, enjoy the rest of your night"

Rod was gathering remaining balloons as I turned to look at him. He tied about seven of them together, the strings knotted towards the ends to keep them in a bunch. He held them out in an offering, beckoning me forward.

"Let's get going" he told me as I approached him, taking the balloons. "It's getting late"

"Okay..." I waved goodbye to Nikko and his father Hossan, "Thank you for letting me have my party here!"

Rod walked me out, my arm through his arm as we strolled away from the Inn. It was nice out as he walked me through the west part of town. The bright green summer grass bent under my short heels, the blades brushing my ankles. Crickets chirped and the balloons in my hand billowed and bumped against each other behind us in the light wind.

I leaned in to him a little as we walked and he stopped suddenly, bringing me in very close. He kissed me out in the open, hugging me affectionately. I kissed him back, vaguely aware that we were outside where someone could possibly see us if they happened to still be out. I worried, but it was hard to pull away in the moment.

"What was that for?" I questioned him, catching my breath when he backed off.

He didn't answer me, instead he smiled and gestured out behind himself.

"Run away with me, my love"

I giggled at him, pushing away from his chest with the hand that had the balloons in it. He took the balloons and held them for me and I reached for them, waving my hand as he held them out of reach. He brought his face in close and kissed me again, pulling away as I squeaked in distress.

"Run away with me" he whispered.

"And where would we go?" I asked him blinking eyes at him in wonder, curious to what he would say.

" To my house, of course"

He was charming, his light hearted ways infatuating me constantly. I smiled wholeheartedly and hugged him, looking up at him with my merriment .

"Lead the way then" I told him.

At his front door, he took out his key and unlocked the door. He stepped in first, holding the door for me to follow him. He shut it behind us and let the balloons he held float up the ceiling. The multi colored rubbery bouquet settled under the plaster and he stepped away from the dangling strings, leading me away from the entryway.

He took off his sneakers and I used him for support as I stepped out of my party shoes. He took off his jacket and hung it up on a nearby hook, speaking to me with curiosity.

"Aren't you curious where your birthday present is?"

" You just gave it to me" I explained, referring to the party Rod had planned and organized. "The party-"

"The party wasn't your present" he corrected me, tugging me away to his room. "Come here."

I didn't know what to expect as a gift when he brought me in. My mind immediately wandered to suggestive possibilities but I doubted he would be so bold as to offer such as my gift. I was far too shy for such, he'd discovered that our previous attempts at love making.

It always ended with him painfully aroused through his jeans, hovering over my body as I shielded myself, shying away. I'd be under him, my skin flush and panties wet. My shirt would come off first, and so would his. He'd kiss all over the exposed skin, being thwarted away when his mouth strayed too close to my bra. The last time he had me in his bed, he managed to coax me from my bra but couldn't touch what he revealed.

Exposing my breasts left me red in the face and self conscious as he kissed down my stomach to soothe me. His mouth landed above the hem on my pants that day and I squeeled nervously as his hot breath hit me. He tried undoing the button, but as tradition, I thwarted him away embarrassed. The heat between my legs could have easily challenged his, not that was aware of that.

Inside his room I followed him to his bed and he surprised me by kissing the skin under my ear and I pulled away. He pulled me back in and kissed the same spot again, gently swaying me back and forth with him. I put my hands on his arms, moving with him and I put my face on his chest.

" It's been a great year, Rio" he told, his voice soft with earnest. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, Rod..." I trailed off shyly, basking in the affectionate confession.

"Let me get you your present, stay here."

He took my hand and kissed the promise ring there, placing it back gently at my side. I watched my boyfriend go to his dresser and open the top drawer, pulling out a box. It was wrapped in a pastel white paper, a vivid blue ribbon bow tied around the lid. The box wasn't very big, the bottom of it taking up twice the space Rod's palm had. It looked big enough to hold maybe a book or a tall bottle of perfume.

He handed it to me with both hands and I took, expecting to feel weight. The box was impossibly light and I almost laughed. I gave Rod a questioning look but smiled to myself, ready to see what silly antic he had planned. I took the lid with one and, lifting it off slowly. I caught a glimpse of white tissue paper and I was going to comment...

But then there was something blue.

I teared up right as I spotted the feather. Rod reacted right away. He took the box from me and put the lid back on, putting it on the bedside table. He hugged me and I looked away as tears began leaking from the corner of my eyes.

"Why are you crying, Rio?"

"I'm just happy...this isn't what I expected. " I explained to him, a proposal the last thing I expected for my birthday present. "I didn't expect this at all"

I blinked away the tears, feeling more still forming. I couldn't face him but he convinced me to. I waited for him to say something being I was too embarrassed to talk. He surprised me again when he began to sing instead.

"~Happy Birthday to you...~"

Rod stared in to my eyes, his large blue irises twinkling at me while he sang. A smiled graced his lips and he pulled me in closer. My chest pressed against his and I glanced away shyly, his melodic voice still carrying. My eyes stopped tearing and I smiled back at him, the corners of my mouth pulling up on their own.

"~Happy Birthday to you...~"

He slipped one thin dress strap down my shoulder, lightly caressing the pale skin there as I looked away , now smiling with warm cheeks. His other hand was under my skirt, sliding up the back leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake as he held my rear.

"~Happy Birthday, Dear Rio...~"

He took my chin in his fingers, bringing my lips closer to his. They curled up in sincere joy as I blushed but kept eye contact with him. His teeth were so white, shining from his mouth, peeking out from behind seductively moving lips.

"~Happy Birthday to you~"

His voice died out smoothly as he closed his eyes, dipping down to kiss me. It was chaste and teasing as he pulled away almost right as our lips touched. I laughed nervously as he looked down at me so infatuated.

" You have a nice voice" I whispered to him, stomach fluttering as his hand still held my rear. "I didn't know you could sing"

"Now you know" he teased, the fingers under my skirt squeezing my backside sensually." Question is, can the birthday girl sing?"

"...you want to hear me sing?"

Rod leaned forward and kissed at the skin of my neck. His fingers traced at the material hugging the swell of my hips, the exploring appendages moving inwards to play with the waistline of my panties. I tightened my arms around his shoulders gasping.

The thumb on my chin rubbed smoothly over the skin as he trailed his mouth up to my ear.

"I want to hear you hit some high notes" he whispered to me.

I was picked up and Rod held me flush against him. He turned one hundred degrees, swinging me. I squealed in surprise and he laughed, carrying me to bed. He laid me down and the first thing I did was adjust my skirt as it flipped up in the front. He crawled on the bed and brushed my fiddling hands away to hover over me.

" Don't shy away from me this time"

As shy as I was, I was too caught up in his stare to squirm away as he took the hem of my shirt and bunched it up towards my chest and pulled it off of me. My bra was a simple pink laced garment, white cotton with just enough frill to look pleasing to the eye. Rod looked at it with such interest, taking a breath before placing a finger tip on one of the cups.

He rubbed the material cautiously, looking at me to ensure I was okay. My chest rose with a large intake of air, letting it go as Rod caressed me through my bra. His finger skimmed over the peak of one of my nipples through the material and I bit my lower lip at the quick prickle of pleasure the touch left. My thighs twitched and Rod kissed my cleavage.

The soft flesh of my chest on his lips made him moan very lightly under his breath. He savored it, moving carefully along the plush skin he'd never been allowed to feel. It spilled out over the edge of my bra, the confines just barely having enough support to cover me. When he pulled away his eyes were drawn to the center of chest and he paused.

He glanced up at me quickly, pondering. I was certain he was going to ask me something but he didn't. He brought his lips to the spot between my breasts and I heard a little click as he bit down on something lightly. His teeth moved and then there was air touching my breats as my bra flew open. I remembered the bra I was wearing had the clasp in the front, realizing he had just undone it with his mouth.

"R-Rod!"

"Shh, it's alright. " he assured me, pulling away the strapless undergarment from under me, knowing I'd react nervously. "Breath for me."

I let him touch my breasts and it was extremely hard to lay there so calmly while he did it. Two fingers traced the curve and slopes of one of my breasts, exploring until nearing the center. He circled around it and I anticipated the feeling of his fingertips touching my nipple. He rubbed the pink areola delicately and traced the edge of my budding peaks.

They were tightening from the air, becoming firm as he teased the skin around. I whimpered anxiously, not meaning to, and Rod experimentally tweaked it. He pinched it between his fingertips, applying pressure as gasped breathily. The tingling on my chest was sending pleasurable feelings straight between my legs and I could feel wetness forming rapidly.

"So these are sensitive" he remarked interested, swallowing while I squirmed as he touched the skin I forbade him from touching previous times. "Very, very sensitive..."

He brought his face closer to his fingers and moved them as his tongue poked out from between his lips. He licked the peak of my teased nipple and I whimpered again as he sucked it in to his mouth. He lowered his body closer to mine and I could feel the bottom of his shirt brush my bare stomach.

A hard mass in his jeans bumped my inner thigh as I unintentionally squeezed my thighs on his. It bumped me again and my hips snapped up when he bit down very softly. I was so wet and I found it almost amazing how receptive my body was to stimulation being that I was so shy to touch. He was hard, my body loved it, but I was embarrassed.

When he let go of my nipple the warm wet feeling was replaced with a cold draft. The pink flesh tightened and I focused on my breathing as he cupped my breast in his hand. He squeezed and massaged it, letting his lips trail the valley between my breasts. He ghosted them up to my throat and kissed the hollow lovingly. I was breathing heavily and he continued kissing my skin until suddenly rearing up on his knees.

He took off his white T Shirt and as he dragged the cloth up over his face I put a hand to my face, feeling how hot the skin there was. Rod got the shirt off and threw it. Warm palms were then on my knees, sliding up my thighs towards my skirt. His finger tips approached the hem and I shuddered as he slipped underneath and played with my panties.

They were wet at the crotch but Rod wasn't touching there, he was rubbing his hands over the elastic waist clinging to my hips. One hand came out from underneath my skirt and tried lifting it up to see. I couldn't keep my defensive reflexive back and one of my legs bent up towards my chest, my foot on his shoulder pushing him away a bit.

I was so anxious I couldn't say what was wrong. The leg I used to keep Rod at bay was trembling and he reached a hand up to caress it reassuringly. Like handling something fragile, he took my ankle in his hand and moved my leg back to it's original position. The hand under my skirt was still there but he didn't explore any further just yet.

"You're shaking" he murmured, coming in closer to me. "You're always so nervous."

He was very careful as he layered himself over me, bringing his mouth to the side of my face. He nuzzled me there and I trembled as his erection bumped my inner thigh, barely touching my panties.

"I'm shy" I explained as he blew in my ear softly, slowing his pursuit to calm me. "...I'm just shy"

"Don't be"

My skirt was slid down my legs and tossed aside and Rod kept my legs apart with his body. One of his hands rested by my shoulder, holding him up as another hand rested over the cloth covering my heat. He felt the moisture seeping through and hummed in approval, beginning to apply pressure through the fabric.

"I'm just gonna go nice and slow..." He promised me, pressing his fingers on to my clitoris through my panties. He rubbed very small circles, watching himself touch me. "Just like this"

The way he was rubbing me felt amazing, gently stimulating my clitoris. My panties provided a perfect barrier, keeping his touch very limited to not over stimulate the sensitive bead hidden between my labia. He kept his wrist very limber, moving his hand between my legs without hurry.

I let my head rest against the pillow under me as he touched me, feeling like my face would burn off from the blush staining my cheeks mixed with my arousal. Sounds slipped from my mouth, not helping at all. Time went on as Rod touched me through my panties, comforting me with reassured whispers as I breathed laboredly under his fingers.

The pleasurable tingling between my legs was growing rapidly and wetness leaked from me profusely, responding to Rod's touch. The feeling started becoming concentrated in one spot and I moved my hips against his fingers. His fingers stopped suddenly and then his whole hand was sliding down the front of my panties.

My flesh was wet and slippery, natural lubricant covering my shaven slit and labia profusely in an unseen sheen under my panties. Rod groaned uncharstericaly low as he felt how wet I was, not hesitant to continue touching me. His fingers resumed their slow, careful circles on my clitoris, this time without any fabric to separate my flesh from his.

I let out a cry at the feeling of his fingers on my bare flesh and he picked up speed. One of my hands flew off the bed sheets and I reached behind me to grab at Rod's pillow under my head. I squeezed at it, moaning as intense sensations took over. A hot, pleasurable heat erupted between my legs, spreading through my core as I orgasmed from his touch.

I couldn't close my legs because Rod was between them and he rubbed at me until my back was arching off the bed. My voice rose dramatically and my climax peaked as he held his fingers against my pulsing clitoris, stilling his movement as I rode out the orgasm. When my voice died out, he took back his fingers.

The weight on the bed shifted as he got up. His bedside table slid open and I heard what sounded like something being torn, little repetitive snaps. Something was put back and he shut the bedside table. Weight returned to the bed and opening my eyes to look at him I saw he had a small square foil packet in his hands.

He saw me looking at him as he fiddled with it, getting ready to open it. I must have looked uncertain of what he was doing because he gave me a clearer view of the condom. He tore it open and leaned over me to drop the wrapper in the trash. As he pulled back he left an affectionate kiss on my cheek.

I was really curious to what he looked like below the waist, despite my shy nature. I propped myself up by my elbows a bit to see and Rod paused as he was about to roll on the condom. He blinked his blue eyes at me twice confused.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing's wrong..." I told him, quickly averting my eyes from his pelvis.

Rod was silent for a second before realizing what I had been doing.

"It's okay to look, You know"

"I wasn't looking though!" I lied, already knowing he saw through it but rambling anyways. "I didn't-"

"Rio"

Rod stopped me nervous blather and request I look at him. I hesitated but turned my face to look. He moved the condom he was going to roll on and held it by his side. His erection was in plain sight and I averted my eyes again now that he was watching me. He chuckled endeariglly under his breath at my bashfulness.

"Shy indeed"

The condom was slipped on and he moved in closer to me, coaxing me to lie back down. He put his palms under my thighs and bent them up slightly, making my knees arch. His erection poked me and I tensed. That time it wasn't being shy, it was nerves. Rod knew and patted my hip comfortingly. He continued moving forward until the head of his erection slipped inside me.

"You need to breath" he reminded me, noticing with worry how abruptly my breathing stopped. " Don't tense up, it'll hurt If you do that"

It was so sweet and caring how he rubbed my side as he pushed in to me, mindful of all my sounds and subtle movements. The fit felt tight but not unbearably so, just snug as I stretched to accommodate him inside me. Rod breath was shaky as he kept on until stopping at my barrier.

I braced myself for the rip but he didn't move. He stopped completely and I looked at him worriedly. Upon looking at him, I saw he was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"...Are you?" He asked back.

I nodded and he smiled, the smile becoming bittersweet as he layered himself closer to me, only a few inches separating our torsos as he began breaching me. At first it was just pressure, and I mentally sighed In relief. That is until I could feel something acute to skin ripping inside me.

I sucked in air nervously as I felt pain prickling. It hurt and kept getting worse. He was pushing in so slowly but It felt like he was pentrating me faster than what he really was. It began to burn as he tore through my hymen and suddenly a sharp cry left my lips, startling both Rod and I.

"Breath" He reminded me urgently as he kept pushing in carefully. "Breath, breath, breath"

He pushed a little harder and I panted. Tears were welling in my eyes and I grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them for comfort. Then he tore through the membrane as he gave a sudden quick trust without warning me first. I cried out in pain, clenching my grip, but the quick discomfort was relief in comparison to the tearing I felt before.

He stayed In close to me, whispering sweet apologies. The pain subsided after a moments spent not moving and after asking for permission he began moving. His movements were careful and weary, his eyes watching me. He stayed tuned to my breathing still, listening for discomfort. At first my breath came out as short, uncomfortable puffs but gradually I warmed back up to him.

His mouth was on mine, kissing me tenderly as he moved in and out. The flesh where we were connected was slick and tight, my walls closed snuggly on him. Rod panted, resting his face in my neck as he felt himself getting nearer to completion. I wasn't writhing in pleasure and he quickly took notice, fixing it.

He moved his face from my neck and kissed down to my breasts, moving his hips against me more rhythmically. His pelvis bone brushed my clitoris with every thrust and I felt my walls fluttering with familiar tingles. My breathing picked up again and I gasped as Rod's wet tongue was licking my rosy budded chest.

He angled his hips downward more, his thrusts coming and going far more smoothly. I moaned as his hips moved faster against me, my clitoris being repetitively stimulated. My nipple was caught between his lips and looking sent shivers through me.

My walls began tightening down on him as I felt the familiar heat building. I clutched at him harshly, moaning brokenly as his hips hit me without mercy. The tightening I felt increased ten fold and I came, my pelvis convulsing up against him. Rod grunted burying his face in my neck as he kept thrusting, moving against my palpitating body.

When he came his hips jerked and he stopped moving, his orgasm raging through him far more powerfully. His diaphragm quivered as he orgasmed, his breath shaking. Even in the midst of pleasure he was aware of me and gently applied his body weight on me. He gave me an open mouthed kiss and I lazily returned it, dazed from the endorphins.

He rolled off me and basked in his afterglow, pulling me in to rest on his chest. I hugged him, our hot bodies pressed together. He rubbed my back lovingly and kissed the top of my head, murmuring contently. I could hear the crickets chirping outside and I vaguely wondered how late it was.

"Today was nice" I whispered, kissing his forehead with a satisfied pucker. My eyes drifted over to the clock on Rod's bedside that read '11: 35' . "It's almost midnight...wow. Birthdays almost over"

Rod lifted his head to validate my statement. He looked at the alarm clock then back down at me. He grabbed me by the torso and assisted me up, coaxing me to straddle him. He rubbed my hips suggestively and then pulled me down to his face.

"Today isn't over yet" he kissed me deeply, squeezing my rear. "Happy Birthday"


End file.
